


Interruptions

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Ever since Nora arrived she’s been interrupting her parents ‘alone time’





	Interruptions

Iris woke up in the best possible way.

With her husband slowly kissing up her neck and his hand stroking her thigh.

Iris hummed in pleasure as she rolled over to press herself closer to Barry. She didn’t care that she further tangled herself in the sheets. All that mattered was running a hand through Barry’s thick hair while tilting her head up to kiss him deeper. For the next few blissful minutes the two exchanged kisses while wrapped up in each other. Early morning sunlight seeping through their curtains warmed their skin. They probably should get up and get their day started. Shower, get dressed, go to their respective jobs and protect their city.

But on mornings like this both of them found it very hard to get out of bed.

“Good morning,” Iris managed to get out between kisses.

Barry mumbled a barely decipherable ‘morning’ back as he was too interested in leaving a mark on Iris’s neck.

“We should be getting up now,” Iris reminded in a breathy voice but her hands traveling up Barry’s bare chest suggested otherwise.

In a flash of lightning Barry moved their position so that he was sitting up in bed and Iris straddled his lap. Iris let out a giggle while trying to fix her mussed up hair from the sudden movement out of her face. But her laughter quickly died off as Barry captured her lips in a deep kiss. His large hands encircling her waist.

“That can wait,” Barry pulled back and Iris could see how dark his green eyes had become, “I’m enjoying being alone with my wife.”

Iris certainly couldn’t argue with that as she let Barry pull her in close again. The two of them quickly got lost in each other. Heat and electricity crackling between them.

They were about to start pulling off the few pieces of clothing separating them when the door to their bedroom burst open.

“Hey guys!” Nora came bounding into the room. “I made breakfast for you and- Oh my God!”

Nora let out a shocked yelp at the sight of her parents so intimately entwined. Quickly she covered her eyes with both hands and for added protection turned her back to them.

Barry and Iris flung themselves off each other in seconds. Iris dove under the blankets for cover while Barry used his superspeed to grab his housecoat to cover his bare chest and the very evident erection pressing against his boxers. The fact that his daughter might of seen anything mortified Barry.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Nora kept repeating over and over again. “I should of knocked. Oh god why didn’t I knock first?”

“Nora its okay,” Iris called out from where she was buried under the blankets. “Accidents happen.”

“Is there something you needed from us?” Barry asked awkwardly while cinching up his housecoat.

“No, no, no.” Nora shook his head for emphasis. “I’m all good. Breakfast is ready when you want. You guys take all the time you need up here. Not that I want to think about what you’re doing but keep doing if that’s what you want to do you know?”

Barry and Iris shared a amused look at the unintentional meaning behind that.

“Not that I’m telling you guys what to do in here,” Nora groaned in despair when she clued into the double meaning of her words. “I’m going to go now. Okay bye.”

Barry watched Nora awkwardly try to navigate herself out of the room with her eyes still covered. She bumped into a side table and nearly walked into a wall but finally she managed to get out. With the door firmly shut behind her the two of them were alone again.

“Remember when you said you wanted kids?” Barry looked over at Iris with a teasing smile.

“Don’t start,” Iris warned as she covered herself up with her housecoat. “We need to head downstairs to deal with our traumatized daughter.”

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iris had closed the surveillance programs on the cortex’s main monitors when Barry’s lightning burst into the room. Iris could feel herself smile with relief knowing her husband had returned to her safe and sound. Despite hearing Barry defeat the Meta-Human over the comms Iris never felt completely at ease until she could see Barry with her own eyes and touch him with her own hands.

Barry pulled the cowl off his head leaving his auburn hair messy and untamed that made Iris desperate to run her fingers through his hair. The smile he gave her, big and crooked, after all these years still made Iris’s heart beat a little faster.

“Hey baby,” Iris welcomed him with open arms. “Great job beating the bad guys today.”

In a second Barry swooped her up into his arms. Holding her close and tight to his body. A giggle escaped Iris’s lips when she felt Barry bent forward to nuzzle his nose along the bare skin of her neck.

“Couldn’t of done it without you,” Barry murmured as he placed a soft kiss under her jaw.

Iris melted against her husband. Her arms securely wrapped around his torso with head head resting on his shoulder. She could of stayed forever in this tender embrace until Barry whisked them back home for more cuddles. But then Barry took the sweet innocent reunion to a whole other direction.

Ever so slowly Barry’s hands traveled down the length of Iris’s back until they reached her backside.

“Why hello there,” Iris pulled back to smirk up at her husband, “I didn’t realize someone was in the mood.”

“I’m always in the mood with you,” Barry dipped his head down to press a lingering kiss to her lips.

After a long time Barry pulled back Iris let out a breathless laugh. Barry’s corny line should of been ridiculous, and honestly it was in many ways, but his voice filled with such dark intent made a shiver go up her spine.

“Well you better get us home then,” Iris playfully dragged her fingernails down the nape of Barry’s neck knowing how that drove him crazy.

“That takes too long.” Barry pressed another deep kiss to her lips.

Iris couldn’t agree or argue the point because Barry’s hands went to her waist to lift her to the Cortex console. On instinct Iris spread her legs to let Barry step in closer to her. Now more leveled Barry didn’t need to bend down to kiss her anymore which he took full advantage of. Iris could feel herself starting to get dizzy from his kisses. His touch leaving a trail of fire on her skin.

Barry’s hands were starting to slip up under Iris’s skirt when purple lightning lit up the room.

“Barry you’re here! Oh…And Iris too.”

Iris tried to push down the twinge of hurt she felt at the tone of her daughters voice. Since her arrival things between Iris and her future daughter had been icy at best. Despite all her attempts to get close to Nora a wall remained between them. For the most part Nora avoided Iris and when they were together Nora kept their interactions to a minimum. Iris’s now awakened motherly instincts also told her Nora was mad at her but for what Iris had no clue.

What made the situation even worse Nora couldn’t get enough of her dad. She constantly sought his attention and time. Her whole being would light up at the sight of Barry while with Iris she seemed to deflate.

In this particular moment however Nora stared awkwardly down at her shoes while Barry and Iris untangled themselves from each other.

“Uh hi there Nora,” Barry smoothed a hand through his mussed up hair, “Is there something you need?”

“Can we do some more training?” Nora perked up to attention. “There’s this one training program I’m having a lot of trouble with.”

“Um well, okay?” Barry glanced over at Iris uncertainly. “I’m sure we don’t mind staying here another hour do we Iris?”

From the corner of her eyes Iris caught Nora’s shoulders dropping down when Barry said 'we’ and that twinge of hurt come back again.

“Actually babe I better head home,” Iris put on her brightest smile. “I have an article I need to finish. But you two stay here and train.”

“Are you sure?” Barry looked at her with concern.

“Of course,” Iris went up to place a kiss on his cheek. “You two have fun.”

Iris quickly turned and left not wanting either of them to see how she was really feeling.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iris was almost falling asleep in her cocoon of blankets on the couch.

Her head sinking into the plush pillows as she snuggled further into the warmth wrapped around her. In the background she could hear Barry moving about in the kitchen. The every day sounds of the cupboard doors opening and closing and the whistle of the boiling kettle soothing her even more.

Today had been a long day and tonight all Iris wanted to do was cuddle with Barry on the couch and fall asleep watching a movie. This past week the two of the had barely seen each other. Iris needed alone time with her husband.

Iris stirred from her half asleep state when she felt Barry’s hand touch her shoulder. The couch cushions dipping under his weight as he sat down beside her. He placed the mugs of tea next to the bowl of popcorn he’d made earlier on the coffee table. A smile pulled at her lips when Barry leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead.

“We can go to bed if you want,” Barry softly suggested to her.

“Nope” Iris said through a yawn and stretched her arms over her head. “I demand couch cuddling time after my long day.”

“We can cuddle in bed too you know,” Barry chuckled.

Iris ignored the suggestion and moved to sit up then draped her legs over Barry’s lap. Almost immediately Barry’s hand wrapped around her bare feet kneading the skin. His thumb pressing into the arch of her foot making Iris’s head tilt back and a pleased hum escaped her lips as he continued to massage her sore feet.

Oh yes this Friday night was going perfectly.

Or it was until Iris saw the familiar burst of yellow and purple lightning came into the room.

“Hey you guys!” Nora greeted them brightly. “What are you up to?”

Before either Barry and Iris could answer Nora’s brown eyes took in the mugs of tea, the bowl of popcorn and Netflix loaded on the TV screen.

“Oooh movie night,” Nora quickly deduced. “Do you guys mind if I join?”

Her question wasn’t really a question as it was more a declaration of intent. She bounded over to the couch forcing Barry and Iris to separate in order to make room for her. Nora nestled herself right in the middle of her parents. Her hands grabbing the bowl of popcorn that she started to munch on.

“So what are we watching?” Nora looked at both her parents with eagerness. “Oooh can I pick?”

Barry gave Iris a helpless look when Nora picked a classic Sci-Fi movie. One of Barry’s favorites but Iris found it too confusing to follow and usually fell asleep whenever Barry tried to get her to watch it. But of course as luck would have it the movie was also Nora’s favorite too.

“Iris usually can’t stay awake for that one,” Barry tried to coach Nora to pick another movie. “Maybe we should pick one we all can watch?”

“No its fine,” Iris said after Nora gave her a look of surprise. “I had a coffee late this afternoon. I won’t fall asleep.”

Which is exactly what ended up happening. Iris wrapped back up in the blanket, though she’d rather been wrapped up in Barry’s arms, she drifted off to the sounds of Nora and Barry chatting about their favorite scenes of the movie. Not exactly how she hoped this Friday night would go.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iris tilted her head back as she enjoyed the luxurious feel of the hot water cascading down her body. Today had been a long day at work. She felt as though she’d run the entire length of the city chasing down leads for her next article. Iris had come home dead on her feet wanting nothing more than a hot shower, a good meal and for Barry to use those amazing vibrating hands of his to massage her feet.

The shower so far had been a great start to a what she hoped would be a relaxing evening. The hot water loosened up the sore muscles of her shoulders and back. The smell of her peach and honeysuckle body wash hanging heavy in the steam filled air. So lost in her enjoyment Iris didn’t notice her speedster husband quickly and quietly entering the bathroom. His presence only become known to her when his large hands encircled her tiny waist.

“Oh god,” Iris nearly jumped out of her skin, “Don’t scare me like that.”

Barry would of normally said “sorry” but he was far too preoccupied with pressing kisses down the length of her neck. His hands kneading and caressing her water slick skin. Iris let out a breathless laugh when he pulled her body flush against his where she could feel his length hardening against her backside.

“You’re being clingy again,” Iris teasing words trailed off into a needy gasp when Barry bit down on the soft skin at the base of her neck.

“Heard you had a long day,” Barry lifted his head up to murmur against her ear. “Wanted to come help you relax.”

“Oh you did huh?” Iris tilted her neck back to give Barry better access. “And how do you plan on doing that mister?”

Without warning Barry used his super speed to flash them to the other side of the shower stall. Iris found herself to be in a very compromising position. Barry had lifted her up off the floor with her back flat against the shower wall. Her long legs wrapped around Barry’s waist. Her chest pressed against Barry’s. Now at eye level with Barry she could see the open look of want in his darkened green eyes.

This was an excellent turn of events for Iris’s evening. Having been in this position many times before she knew exactly where this was headed. But before Barry could even lean in to kiss her lips the bathroom door banged open.

“Iris? Iris?” Nora called out in a tone of desperation. “I might have broken the washing machine. There’s bubbles and soap and water everywhere on the floor. I think we’ll have to call- Arrrrrghh!”

Barry and Iris couldn’t even react because as soon as Nora came into the bathroom she left it.

While the steam from the hot water and the frosted glass of the shower stall kept them mostly hidden but Iris and Barry knew that wasn’t enough. Nora had probably gotten a clear enough image of her parents wrapped up in each other completely naked.

While still entangled in their intimate embrace neither Barry or Iris felt quite in the 'mood’ anymore.

“I better go see whats up with the washing machine,” Barry gently lowered Iris back down.

“Guess I’ll finish up here,” Iris shrugged and trying not to let on the double meaning of that. Both in the sense of finishing her shower and dealing with the desire coursing through her veins from Barry’s touch. Her husband gave her a knowing look and for a second Iris thought he was going to pin her against the wall again to have his way with her.

But then a loud crash came from the laundry room followed by Nora letting out a string of curses.

With a heavy sigh of resignation Barry exited the shower leaving Iris to take care of herself.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joe had settled down on the couch after putting the baby to bed when his doorbell rang.

A little confused as to who would be paying him a visit this time of night Joe got up to answer the door. One the other side stood Barry and Iris with a pouting Nora in between them.

“Hi daddy,” Iris greeted a little too brightly. “I hope we’re not interrupting.”

“No not really,” Joe narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the three of them. “What brings you here tonight?”

“Well we’ve been thinking,” Barry rubbed the back of his neck a dead giveaway he was feeling awkward. “You haven’t had much time to bond with Nora since she got here. So we brought her over here.”

“Uh huh,” Joe deadpanned. “And this was done strictly for my benefit only?”

“Um yes?” Barry shot Iris a helpless look who managed to hold her resolve and not crack underneath Joe’s knowing gaze.

Joe looked at his granddaughter from the future who looked put out by the whole. Joe wasn’t the best detective at CCPD for nothing. He had sympathy for all of them he really did.

“Well come on in Nora,” Joe opened the door wider for her in welcome.

Surprisingly Nora didn’t protest but walked straight in without a word to her parents or give them a second look.

“Thanks dad,” Iris visibly sighed in relief. “We owe you one.”

“Yes you do,” Joe waved them both off, “You kids go have fun now.”

Joe watched Barry and Iris walked away arm in arm down the front path of the house. At the driveway Barry then swooped a giggling Iris up into his arms before speeding off into the night. Joe shook his head fondly at them before closing the front door.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iris flopped down on the king size bed with a dreamy sigh. Outside the open windows she could hear the sounds of the waves crashing against the shoreline. One of the best things about having a Speedster husband was the ability to take impromptu vacations to Bali at a moments notice. As Iris felt herself sinking into the thick mattress she felt like she could fall asleep for hours.

A smile tugged at her lips when she felt Barry slip onto the bed beside her. Barry lowered himself down until his body fully covered hers. Their legs tangling together. His hand curling around her neck as he leaned down to kiss her. Iris let out a soft encouraging moan, arching her body up to get ever closer to him. For Iris this was absolute heaven.

“Its been a long time,” Barry pulled back to smile down at her. “Since we’ve been alone together.”

“Lets be real since we got together we’ve never been 'alone'” Iris pointed out. “But its nice to be somewhere private to have fewer interruptions.”

Barry wrapped an arm around her waist then used his speed to flip them over to change positions. Barry was now sitting up with Iris sitting snugly on his lap. She didn’t have to move much to feel Barry’s hardness pressing against her.

“We’re going to have no interruptions tonight,” Barry said with a determination in his voice that sent a thrill up her spine. “I haven’t been with my wife for over a month.”

“Nora’s really been wanting to get to know you,” Iris smiled softly running a hand through his hair. The subject remained a sore spot between them since Nora showed no interest yet in getting to know Iris.

“I know and its been great getting to know her but,” Barry tilted his head to draw Iris into another slow and deep kiss. His hands wandering down her sides to her ass to give it a squeeze. On instinct Iris’s hips began to grind down which Barry matched with his own thrusts.

“But what?” Iris said in a breathless voice as heat coursed through her entire body.

“But, if she wants to be born she needs to give mommy and daddy alone time,” Barry said with a crooked grin, “We need to preserve the timeline, right?”

And really Iris couldn’t argue with that logic.


End file.
